general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Pierce (Jessica Tuck)
Cassandra Pierce is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by soap vet from September 20, 2017 until August 2, 2019. Tuck reprised the role on September 17, 2019. Casting On September 19, 2017, it was confirmed that former OLTL alum would join the cast of GH in a mysterious role. She made her first appearance as the mysterious Cassandra Pierce on September 20. On January 5, 2018, Soaps.com learned that Tuck would be exiting the show as her time on General Hospital has come to an end. She made her last appearance on January 10. On August 13, 2018, Soaps.com announced that Tuck appeared to be making her way back to the series as Cassandra Pierce. She briefly reprised the role from August 23-24. On July 30, 2019, sources confirm that Tuck will be heading back to GH with her first airdate being on July 31. She last appeared on August 2. On September 13, 2019, Soaps.com reported that Tuck will return to GH again during the week of September 16 when Cassandra turns up in Port Charles. She returned on September 17. Storylines On September 20, 2017, Dr. Hamilton Finn and Anna Devane went to Monaco and they saw their target Cassandra Pierce in a restaurant. She drank some tea and she had an allergic reaction to it which was part of Anna's plan. Finn helped her get better and she was immediately charmed by him. Cassandra invited Finn to see her again on October 3 and he told her she was suffering from three or four ailments, but he also told her he couldn't legally treat her there in Monaco so she would have to go to Port Charles for Finn to treat her. She didn't seem interested at first but later on she called Valentin Cassadine and asked him to tell her everything about Hamilton Finn. She eventually decided to go to Port Charles so she can be treated by Finn although she didn't know Finn was trying to help Anna take her down. Cassandra arrived in Port Charles on October 13 and Anna went to introduce herself but Cassandra said she knew who she was and assumed they were "lovers" which caused Anna and Finn to begin pretending to be a couple. On October 18, Cassandra met Valentin in the park after getting some tests ran and she wanted to rekindle her old business and romantic partnerships with Valentin but he turned her down although she was sure he would change his mind sooner than he thought. On October 27, Cassandra blackmailed Valentin into working with her in her drug trafficking operation by threatening to reveal a mysterious photo about him. On November 7, Cassandra met Nina Reeves and used the alias Cassie White. She had taken a selfie of herself with Nina and his daughter Charlotte and later threatened Valentin by threatening his family, so Valentin ultimately was forced to comply and work with her. However, unbeknownst to her Valentin met with Anna the next day and agreed to go undercover for her to take Cassandra down. Cassandra met with Nina at the Metro Court on November 15 and Nina told her she knows she lied to her. She told her that she knew her real name was Cassandra Pierce and that she was involved with Valentin back in the day. She knew she had an ulterior motive that day but said she didn't blame her for what she did. Unbeknownst to her though Nina was actually on to her. On November 20, Cassandra met Sonny Corinthos and was going to offer him a business opportunity but when Valentin showed up Sonny said that any friend of Valentin Cassadine is no friend of his. On November 29, Cassandra met with Nina for breakfast and Nina was working Cassandra by being friends with her so she could feel out her weak spot. On December 26, Nina threatened Cassandra. On December 28, Valentin's cover was blown since Cassandra finally figured out he was playing her all this time. When she was holding Valentin captive she figued out Finn played her as well. Cassandra had kidnapped Anna and had her tied up in a chair with Valentin and she confronted Finn about betraying her. On January 2, 2018 Finn confronted Cassandra and she eventually blew opioids in his face and knew that drugs have a stronger effect on former addicts. As he was messed up from the drugs he fought her in self-defense and she was revealed to be unconscious. She was eventually transferred to a WSB hospital since she was in a coma due to being drugged. On January 10, it was revealed that Nina drugged her into a coma in self-defense. On August 13-14, it was revealed that these men had intercepted Cassandra Pierce from WSB custody and they used Anna as bait to have Finn wake her up. On August 23, Finn woke Cassandra up from her coma and he and Anna told her she had an infectious disease so they made a deal with her. If she helped them figure out who their captors are then Finn would treat her and if she refused then they would put her back into a coma. As Cassandra pretended to be in a coma Finn drugged their captors and they escaped while Cassandra was left behind. She was eventually kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing a Cassadine man ring. On July 31, 2019, Cassandra was seen on vacation and met Michael Corinthos and Nina's 'daughter' Sasha Gilmore. On August 2, while having breakfast with Michael and Sasha, Cassandra drugged the latter and left the island after taking selfies with the couple, telling them it was a pleasure being with them. On August 26, it was revealed that Cassandra poisoned Sasha with Avian Influenza A and she eventually sent Nina a text. It was the selfie she took with Sasha and Michael in Puerto Rico. Nina told Valentin about the picture and what Cassandra did so Valentin offered Curtis Ashford $5 Million to find her and bring her to him. On September 17, Curtis and Mayor Laura Collins found Cassandra on the Haunted Star and she pulled a gun on them. Cassamdra ordered them to tie themselves up as Curtis initally proposed they could form an alliance to take down Valentin and eventually Curtis disarmed her. After she lost the upper hand and was tied up, she tried to form an alliance with them but Laura called the police and Cassandra was arrested. At the police station, Cassandra offered to help Laura take down Valentin in exchange for her freedom but Laura shot her down by saying she didn't have that power, so Cassandra demanded her one phone call. She called Valentin and asked him to meet with her. On September 19, Cassandra was disinfecting the interrogation room and Sonny walked in to have a chat with her. He told her she made a big mistake in poisoning Sasha and that she could have also poisoned Michael and told her to watch her back. Valentin later paid her a visit and she proposed that he should work with her and blackmailed him with the fact that Claudette Beaulieu is indeed alive and that she has her. Valentin told her to rot somewhere before leaving the interrogation room. Alexis Davis showed up as Cassandra's lawyer and she said there wasn't much she can do for Cassandra since the WSB was planning to extradite her but Cassandra asked to delay the extradition. After Alexis agreed, Cassandra had wired $10,000 dollars into Alexis' account and blackmailed her mysterious partner into helping her. Crimes Committed *Ran a drug trafficking operation with Valentin Cassadine to her 2017 arrival; revealed Oct 18, 2017 *Blackmailed Valentin into working with her again 27, 2017 *Threatened Valentin's family 7, 2017 *Became friends with Nina Reeves with an agenda as part of her blackmail threat to Valentin 7, 2017 *Threatened Valentin 28, 2017 *Kidnapped Valentin, tied him to a chair and held him captive along with Anna Devane 29, 2017-Jan 2, 2018 *Drugged Hamilton Finn by blowing her opioids in his face 2, 2018 *Attempted to drug Nina 2, 2018 *Drugged Sasha Gilmore with Avian Influenza A 2, 2019; Sasha was hospitalized from Aug 7-Sep 16, 2019 *Stalked Laura Collins and Curtis Ashford 13-17, 2019; revealed Sep 17, 2019 *Held Curtis and Laura hostage at gunpoint and ordered the two to tie each other up together 17, 2019 *Fired a shot at Curtis and Laura when Curtis went to disarm her 17, 2019 *Holding Claudette Beaulieu captive Sep 19, 2019 *Blackmailing her mysterious partner into helping her 19, 2019-present Health & Vitals *Had an allergic reaction after drinking a cup of spiked tea 20, 2017 *Suffers from hypochondria Sep 27, 2017 *Threatened by Nina Reeves 26, 2017 *Attacked by Hamilton Finn in self-defense 2, 2018 *Attacked and drugged by Nina in self-defense 2, 2018; revealed Jan 10, 2018 *In a coma due to being drugged 2-Aug 23, 2018 *Threatened by Finn and Anna Devane to be put back in a coma if she didn't cooperate 23-24, 2018 *Kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing a Cassadine crest ring 24, 2018-Jul 31, 2019 *Assaulted, disarmed, and had her hands tied by Curtis Ashford in defense of himself and Laura Collins 17, 2019 *Held at gunpoint by Laura in defense of herself and Curtis 17, 2019 *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos 19, 2019 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:2010s female characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman